What Music Can Do
by Chesca Roberts
Summary: When a cocky Cajun arrives back at the institute and in Rouge's band for a school project, will they tear each other apart or help each other through lies and backstabbing? This is my first story so please review. I don't mind good or bad just I need the.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story apart from the plot, the rest is Marvel's (lucky them).**

_Thoughts_

_{Psyche's in Rouge's head and when Rouge talks to them}_

_Xavier telepathically talking to people_

Chapter One: Old Friends.

'So to summarise we will have a new student with us by the end of the week?' The Prof said looking over the group.

_Great, another person who can fucking avoid me and flinch when ever I'm near them. _Rouge thought to herself, she hated that she still hadn't learned to control her powers. After all the hours spent with Dr. McCoy and the Prof she had only got her control up to 5 minutes. She had thought about going to get the new 'Cure' they had just bought out but couldn't bring herself to do it.

'Who is it? The new kid?' Rouge asked without even knowing she was going to.

'I'm afraid I can not divulge that information with you, our new student wants me to keep their identity hidden until their arrival and I will respect their wishes.' The Professor said putting his hands together and resting them on his desk.

'Is it a dude or a chick?' This comment came from none other then Bobby Drake, the resident clown at 'Mutant High'. "God I hope it's a chick!" He added turning to Alex Summers and waggling his eyebrows.

'As I have said Mr Drake, I can't tell you so you will have to all wait and see what I can say is that the particular person might not be to everyone's liking but I expect you all to welcome them with open arms.' Xavier said giving everyone a look of caution 'Now go on, off to school with you all.'

Everyone started to make their way out of Xavier's office but Rouge hung back until the hustle had gone.

'Stripes wait up.' Logan said from behind her. Logan was the only person she felt understood her in this house. They both didn't know where they came from and they were both runners, everyone knew that about Rouge, the clue is in the title.

'Whats tha matta Lohgin?' she said turning and smiling up at him.

'Well ya know that I love ya right, like your my own daughter' he stuttered and she nodded 'Well I was wondering if I could, ya know, if ya'd like, if I could… adopt…ya.'

'Lohgin Ah…' Rouge started.

'Yeah, ya right. It was a stupid idea. Sorry to bring it up. Have a nice day at school.' Logan said shuffling from foot to foot before turning away.

'Ah'd love ta be yah daughter' she whispered as he walked away.

The next thing Rouge knew she was in the mother of all bear hugs which was being given to her by a man who was known for being as hard as nails. 'That's great, I'm so happy. I promise I will be the best Dad I could ever be. You won't regret this.' Logan stammered.

_Is he crying?_

_{I am bloody well not crying Stripes, I'm the Wolverine not Scott Summers for crying out loud}_ her mini Logan grumbled in her head and she couldn't help but smile.

'Ah'm gonna be lahte for school if ya don't put me down Lohgin' Rouge said laughing.

'Oh sorry Stripes' he said putting her gently on the floor 'Ya know ya can call me Dad if ya want, it will hopefully be official soon so if ya like ya can call me that.'

'OK, Ah'll give it a trail period. Dahd. Can I tell people? You know the news?' The goth girl said looking and feeling a tad uncomfortable.

'Yeah sure, I think they would figure it out anyway if you started calling me Dad. Ya get to school now, don't want ya to be late, what kind of father would I be then. Love ya kiddo.'

'Love ya to. Bye… Dahd' she said running out the door feeling really uncomfortable now. Affection was always a big no-no when she was involved, she didn't know how to react to it. This was foreign territory. She had a family now, a family that loved her. Sweet Jesus, what the hell was she supposed to do with that?

'Hey Ro' Logan said walking into the Institute kitchen and taking Storm by the waist and kissing her deeply.

When he let her breath again she straightened up and put her arms round his neck and asked 'What's with the good mood honey?'

'She said yes Ro, Rouge said yes to me adopting her. You have no idea how happy I am right now' he looked into her eyes and she could see nothing but pure happiness staring back at her.

'Logan that's great.' she smiled but she didn't really feel it. She didn't think he was serious about adopting Rouge. He had only spoken about it with her once and if he was serious she didn't in a million years think Rouge would accept. Where did that leave her? Where did that leave her and Logan's relationship? She loved him like she had never loved anyone before and didn't want to have to give that up.

He must have noticed that she wasn't entirely happy because he gave her a look so serious that she thought he could see all the way into her soul. 'Whats the matter? Aren't you happy for me, for us?'

'God no I'm happy for you and I don't want to sound selfish but where does that leave me? Are we going to stay together? Will Rouge kind of become my daughter?' she blabbered and then felt embarrassed.

He didn't speak for a couple of minutes so she looked up at him and saw him looking right back at her. 'Logan, I'm sorry, you're not mad at me are you?'

He surprised her by starting to laugh. 'Ororo, I love you. We will stay together, I have no idea if that makes Rouge kind of your daughter, we will have to talk to her at some point and that leaves you in the exact same place you are now.'

She rested her forehead on his, she loved him when he was like this, everyone saw Logan as this mean, fun sponge ball buster but really when they were alone he was sweet, kind and a mushy old sod. 'I love you James Howlett.'

'I love ya too Ororo Munroe.' He whispered against her lips as he brushed his past hers.

_Storm, Wolverine, I need to speak with you in my office if you wouldn't mind._

The weather witch was about to break away from Logan's hold and their kiss when he put his hand on the small of her back and mumbled 'Chuck can wait a little while, he'll understand.'

Logan made it hard for her to resist him when he started to kiss her neck. 'It sounds important Logan; we should see what he wants.' When he sighed in defeat and stepped back, letting go of her she grabbed his hand entwining them and breathed into his ear, 'We have all day.'

She started to walk and dragged her Logan along with her, she laughed out loud when he groaned in anticipation.

A moment later they were sat in the Professor's office, Storm with a cup of tea and Wolverine with a beer.

"So what's this all about Chuck, it sounded quite important? Anything we should be worried about?" the wolf man said after taking a swig of a beer.

"Well first of all congratulations on your new... child shall we say. I already took the liberty of getting you the papers, all you have to do is sign OK" Charles said getting some papers out of the top drawer and placing them in front of Logan who smiled and started to look over them. "Anyway it is about our new student who is on the way."

"What about them?" Ororo said a look of concern clouding her eyes.

"Well you may remember a certain Cajun thief from a couple of months ago..."

"WHAT!" Logan started to shout and Storm looked at him nervously, she knew exactly what he was going to say, the Cajun the Prof spoke of had kidnapped and used his new daughter a couple of months ago. "You're going to let **him **come here, after what he did to Rouge, he cannot be here while she is, I'm don't want him anywhere near her!"

"Logan, I know how **you** feel about Remy LeBeau but everyone deserves a second chance and I believe in me letting Mr LeBeau come here that I am giving him his" the telepath said trying to appease the hairy man.

"Just you wait till Stripes hears about this. She will not be happy Chuck and her wrath won't be directed at me I can assure ya." Logan said getting up and storming out of the office.

"I will speak to him Professer, but you should have spoken to him before you agreed to letting Gambit stay, you know how protective Logan is of Rouge" Ororo said leaning across the desk and squeezing he telepaths hand.

"The boy is only 18, he has no family in which he wishes to speak of and with all the anti-mutant hate around here, he had no place to go. What was I supposed to do? Leave him to get captured by the government and have him exploited by scientists? No I will not do that so Logan will just have to get over it and he will."

"I hope he does Charles, for your sake."

"Rouge. Hey Rouge, like over here!"

"Hey Kit" Rouge waved as she walked over to the Valley girl. "Ah have huge news for ya."

"Looks like I turned up at the right time doesn't it?" Wanda said coming and sitting next to Kitty on the bench in front of Rouge.

"Well, afta ya'll all left this morning, Lohgin cahlled meh back and asked me if he could… adopt meh!" Rouge said with the biggest smile on her face.

"WHAT?! That's, like so good for you. You like totally deserve it. I'm so happy for you." Shadowcat said jumping off the bench and hugging the for once happy goth girl.

"Wow. I can't believe you turned the Wolverine. Is he all mushy now? Did he cry?" Wanda asked looking more and more excited with the prospect of a crying wolf man.

{_No I did not cry. Tell her} Rouge's mini-Logan protested unsheathing his claws and growling._

_{Cool it old man} Mini-Wanda growled back shooting a hex at the other psyche._

_{HEY! Both a ya stop okay. Back in ya pens, ya'll are givin meh a headache} Rouge said sternly to the psyches but chuckled when they both hung their heads and shuffled back to the pens that Rouge had set up in her head so she could stay sane._

"_Rouge? Like Rouge are you in there?" _

_Rouge turned her head to see her best friends looking at her with a look of concern in their eyes. "Sorry, What were ya'll sahyin?"_

"_We were just saying we should throw you and your 'Dad' a party to celebrate" Wanda said shaking her head at Rouge._

"_Yeah, Ah suppose we could but noht yet okay, nothings official and we haven't even sighned papers yet. The adoption service might not let Loghin adopt meh" Rouge said sadly, realising the truth of what she was saying._

"_Like why wouldn't they? I have never seen to people more alike in my life." Kitty said jumping up at the sound of the bell and grabbing both goth girls and walking in with them._

"_Ain't ya nevah heard o' a little thang called mutant hate sugah?"_

"As you all knew when you picked music as your chosen subject you have to form a band for the last part of our project. I know that may sound fun but this will in some respects be the hardest part of your course. You will not only have to perform at a live event, you will have to plan the **whole** thing. From the lighting to the seating and everything in between." Mr Barnes was pacing at the front of the classroom explaining the last part of the project.

Rouge looked around the classroom for people she could work with. There weren't any other mutants in the class; there weren't even people who were her friends. _Spectacular, this should be real fun. A band of one._

"Here are your work packs, everything you need to know are in these packs. All the jobs that need doing and all. Get to it." Mr Barnes declared.

Everyone in the class jumped up and formed groups straight away. _What to do? So many people who want to work with me. _Rouge said to herself sarcastically.

"Rouge?" Rouge spun round to see Lexy Halt staring at her friendly. Lexy was a typical 'rock-chick', she had shoulder length brown hair which has kind of messy and an 'undone' look about her which she pulled off well. Rouge smiled reluctantly back and Lexy raised her hand and beckoned her over. "You look like you have no one to work with so your going to work with us. I've heard your vocals and they are pretty tight and we need a singer."

Rouge looked from her to the other person in her group who was Chris Mason a really talented drummer who whenever you saw him was tapping out some kind of beat. He had black hair that was kind of long and scruffy and he had ripped jeans and a checked shirt on. "Reahlly?" she asked in disbelief, "Ya'll not worried Ah might 'zap' ya? Everyone else seems to be."

Chris looked up from the drum sticks he was twirling in his hands and said with a grin "Why should we care? Your not going to zap us. Your no different from everyone else, your human too."

"Ah'm glad ya'll see it that way. Not many do. Thanks fo' letting meh work with ya'll."

"Hey no problem."

After the three of them had sorted out who was doing what and thought of some ideas for where they were going to play and what they were going to play, they all swapped numbers and went their separate ways.

Rouge was having an unusually happy day, she was finally getting the family she wanted, there was going to be a party to celebrate it and some people had actually accepted her as a mutant and not cared what she could do because the thing they recognised was music and music doesn't care who or what you are.

When she got back to the institute she headed straight to her room to change for a DR session that she had booked for herself.

When she pulling on the X suit she heard a bampf and pulled her head through the top to see her adoptive brother sitting on top of her wardrobe.

"Hey sis, is vhere a DR session or somvhing?" he asked in his thick, German –worried- tone.

"No, Ah'm just gonna have one to get away from it all, ya know?" she said sitting on the side of the bed and pulling on her boots.

"I know vhat you mean. Vhings can get hectic round here." He said his tail swinging from side to side. "Anything you vant to tell your dear brother while I'm here?"

"Ah know fo a fact that Kittayh has already told ya. That girl can not keep gossip fo fahve minutes."

"Actually she lasted a whole day; she has only just come and told me."

"Only cos ya weren't at school cos o ya holo-watch." Rouge laughed, "Did ya get the prof ta look at it yet?"

"Ya he is fixing it now. Should be ready for tomorrow."

"Okay, any questions ya have about mah adoption, can they please waiht till latah cos Ah'm a little busy raght now?" Rouge said getting up from her bed and going over to the door and heading out.

"I vill hold you to that mein sweister. That's a promise." The blue boy shouted after her.

Wolverine thought it would be a good idea to leave his new daughter for a couple of days for it all to sink in. After this week her would sit down with her and he, Rouge and Storm would go over all the papers that Charles had given him.

For now all he was worried about was that damn Cajun being around his Stripes. He was ready to kill that LeBeau after he had kidnapped her for his own personal gain. He used her to get information and that was unacceptable. Charles was a naïve fool for thinking people could change, could they hell!

He decided that he would have a little chat with Mr LeBeau when he got here. Just a few ground rules though that's all.

**Sckint**.

Yeah, just a few ground rules.

"OK, so lets just go done the list of things to do. We have to sort out marketing and advertising, health and safety, venue and material, technical stuff, Chris I think we can safely say that is your department, right Rouge?" Lexy asked on their Thursday music lesson, it was the last lesson of the day.

"Definitely, Ah could do a little but Ah would probably break it so Ah'll leahve it to ya." Rouge chuckled. "So Ah'll take health and safety. Do ya wanna do marketing and advertising and we'll all do venue and material? Sound good?"

"Fine by me. Lex?" Chris stated looking up and looking at the two girls.

"Fine by me" just then the bell rang and the three of them said went to get their bags from their seats. When Rouge was walking out of the room she heard a voice calling from behind her.

"Rouge! Rouge wait up" Chris said as he ran to catch her up.

"Hey whats up? Got a problem with ya job or something?" Rouge said with a smile as they carried on walking together to the parking lot.

"No, no I'm fine with it. I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab a cup of coffee or something?" he said nervously looking at the floor.

"Er… I don't know."

"I don't care about you being a mutant. It's Rouge the girl I wanna get to know, not Rouge the mutant."

"Ah…Ah…" Rouge stuttered then finally gave in "Okay why not! Ah'll meet ya at BB's at the mahll."

"Ok great, I'll meet you there. See you in a few."

"So what's the whole deal with mutants then, are they friend or foe?" Chris asked as they sat on a bench in the mall gardens.

Rouge sat beside him and took a drink from her warm coffee, marvelling in it's warmth. "Ah thought ya wanted ta get ta know Rouge the girl not Rouge the mutant?"

"I do but you never know what to believe these days so I thought I'd find out from the horses mouth so to speak."

Rouge sighed "Okay, Ah'll be honest, it depends who ya meet. The X-men we faght fo good, fo peace an harmony between mutants and humans but some mutants disagree, they believe that mutants are mo' evolved, that we're a higher rahce."

"Do you believe that? That you're a higher race?" Chris said looking Rouge directly in the eye and not letting her drop her gaze.

"Ah used ta. When people would shout at meh in the street and cahll meh names, Ah used ta think, 'How do they not realise we are all human? They must be stupid' But then Ah realised that most o' them were just afraid o' the unknown, what they didn't understand." Rouge said matter-of-factly.

"I think your right, I believe that every person is different but we are all corely the same mutant and human alike and some people like Principal Kelly should just accept that we are in a changing world."

"Wow Chris, Ah nevah thought Ah would meet someone lahke ya. It's refreshing, ya get a little tihred from havin' ta listen to the same idiots lahke Duncan Matthews." Rouge said with a smile.

"I can't begin to know what you mean but your right that guy is a tool." Chris laughed and Rouge couldn't help but join in.

Rouge didn't know how long they were out talking but when Rouge arrived home it was dark and she was met by an anxious Kitty and an annoyed Logan.

"Where have you been young lady? It's nine o'clock and you havn't been home, not only that but you didn't even call to say you would be going out." Logan said folding his arms over his chest.

"Ah'm sorry Dad, Ah was out with a friend from mah music class and we lost track of tahme. Ah should o' cahlled."

"It's OK kid just call next time. K?"

She nodded, hugged Logan and then made her way to her room with an impatient Kitty on her heels.

When she was in her room she shut the door and went to get ready for bed in the bathroom. When she was in there Kitty's head phased through the wall from her room next door.

"That new kids here tomorrow morning. Early the prof said so we will all meet them at breakfast. Where were you tonight?" The valley girl asked excited.

"Ah was with Chris Mason, he is in mah Music band. No Ah don't lahke him lahke that, we are just friends." Rouge said turning to one of her best friends who just nodded and wished Rouge goodnight.

_There will be questions tomorrow._ Rouge thought to herself as she settled down in bed.

The next morning Rouge was up and ready for half six in the morning. She was going to leave the house before breakfast and the inevitable questions from Kitty and the also inevitable new kid.

When she was out of the house she drove to the mall (which seems always to be open) and sat in BB's for an hour before making her way slowly to school.

She avoided all people from the institute at all costs, even jumping into the boys locker rooms to avoid a little miss perfect Jean. As you can imagine the she was whistled at and cat called while in there so cursed Jean for walking by.

"Hey Rouge." Lexy said as the goth girl sat down in her usual seat behind Lexy. "We have a new kid in our group apparently. Principal Kelly gave him to Chris as like a charge for him to guide round or something so he is in all his classes."

"No that's fahne Ah guess. Does the guy know about meh and mah…well…power?" Rouge asked nervously.

Just then Chris walked in and came to the girls who were sat waiting for him. "Right the kid is outside. Are you OK with this?" he said looking at Rouge and winking.

"It's fine bring him in." Rouge said pointing at the door.

Chris disappeared for a moment then came in with a tall slender, but muscled boy stood next to him. Rouge couldn't see his face could swear she recognised something about the boy.

He looked up then, his red eyes glowing furiously when he saw the white haired goth.

"Let me introduce you" Chris announced.

"Chere?" came that smooth Cajun voice that Rouge knew so well. That's why she recognised him.

"Remy LeBeau?" she asked in disbelief and her voice was thick with anger. He was the new kid at the institute; she did well to leave early.

"You two know each other?" Lexy asked.

"Ole' Friends" Gambit stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of this story. The rest is Marvel's.**

_Thoughts_

_{Rogue's psyches talking to her and her talking back}_

_Professer Xavier talking to people_

(Translations)

Chapter 2: What do you want from me?

The bell rang and Rogue ran from the room. The Prof was going to get an earful when she got home. She didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. That cocky Swamp Rat.

"Rogue? Are you OK?" Rogue turned round to see Chris standing behind her. "What's going on? You just bolted after music? Is there something with you and Remy?"

"What's it ta ya? It ain't none o' ya business. Why did you follow me out here?" Rogue spat back at him, she just wanted to be alone, to get in her car and just drive, don't know where but just drive.

"I was just worried about you. Sorry" he said sarcastically.

Rogue felt a pang of guilt which at the moment she didn't need and didn't want.

"Just go back to class Chris, I'll see you tomorrow." Rogue sighed as she unlocked her truck door and got in.

"Rouge! What's the matter? Rouge!" he shouted as she pulled away.

She left him stood there in the parking lot. Course she felt guilty about how she had been acted but really she didn't want to think about that at the moment, she just wanted to be by herself.

She ended up going to the docks. Rogue parked up and went and flew up and sat on one of the many empty shipping boxes that where there.

She still had his thoughts in her head, his psyche was still there. She knew every past scam and scheme, every woman he had slept with and in the case of a woman called Belladonna the love he felt for her. She had not been able to touch anything for hours just in case she blew something up. It made her feel even more lonely when it gave everyone a bigger excuse to avoid her. _Stupid Swamp Rat! _

She hated him, for using her, for leaving her, for promising to come back and not, for not being their when she had had to fight apocalypse when she most needed him, some how she felt he understood what it was like for her and he just left her high and dry. She hated him!

{_Aww, Chere ya wound dis Cajun. Ya know ya love ma mind really.} _Once again came that cocky Cajun voice in her head.

"Get out o' mah head!" she screamed out loud.

_{Plaisanterie Rogue calmer. _(Joke Rouge calm down) _Wha' ya got 'gainst dis' Cajun anyway?}_

"Let's review shall we. Ya knocked meh out an kidnapped meh. Ya lihed ta meh that ya were doin it fo' mah own good and then ya used meh. Have Ah missed 'nything out? Oh yeah Ah have, ya ran lahke a little girl when it was tahme to faght Apocalypse! Did ya not jus' listen t' all the thangs Ah was just sayin' in mah head. Let meh mahke it clear. Ah hate y'!"

_{Je suis desolé Chere. I shouldn't av used ya like that, but ya gotta understand it wa fo' ma pere.}_

"Ah understand that I do Re… Gambit but ya gave meh that card then ran. Ya understood meh but still left. Ah needed y' more then ever when Ah had t' faght apocalypse, Ah was so scarred and y' weren't there fo' meh." she sighed as she pulled out the queen of hearts from her inside pocket of her jacket.

"Rogue! What de hell ya doin' get down from there. Ya'll hurt yourself. Rogue!"

Rogue jumped at the sound of her name and flew into the sky. She got her balance back and spun round to see her interrupter. "Gambit! What the hell are ya doin ere'?"

"When Chris came back fo' nex' lesson e' asked wha' da' deal wa' wit' us. E' said ya took off an' dat' e' wa' worried 'bout ya chere so I came lookin' fo ya" he said moving closer and jumping up the boxes to get closer to the flying southern belle.

"Why? Whats mah were abouts ta ya?" she said flying and landing on the ground. She was just about to get in her truck and slam the door when his hand stopped it.

"Chere when I gave ya dat card I showed how much ya ment ta me" he said looking her right in the eyes.

"Not enough fo' ya ta stick round though raght!" she shouted as she pushed him away which with her Ms Marvel strength knocked him back abit.

She drove away in a cloud of dust and revs and Remy just went and sat on one of the boxes. Much like his Chere had done moments earlier.

He went into the top of his trench coat and pulled out a small picture. "'Nough ta get 'way from ya while ya were still safe even if mon coeur wa left behind wit ya" he said looking at the small picture of Rogue.

"So ya saw the new arrival then Stripes?" Logan greeted her when she parked her truck in the garage and slammed the car door shut.

"What the hell Dahd, why is he fucking here?" she shouted as she sat next to her 'Dad' who was underneath the X-van repairing it.

"Take it up with the professer, I told him you would be like this but did he listen, no he didn't. Has he bothered ya or something? Pass we the rench" Logan said and a hand popped out from underneath the car.

Rogue handed it to him and said "He is in mah music class, in mah band aswell, Ah saw him and bolted. Ya don' mihnd meh missin' school do ya?"

"I think it was necassery Stripes" he said rolling out from under the van. "The rest of the kids will be home soon. I was planning a DR session with the X-kids tomorrow. Wanna help me and Storm out? Take ya mind off things?"

"Yah shure. Ah could enjoy some moany X-kids" she laughed as her dad wrapped his arm round her shoulders and they walked out into the entrance hall together. "So how are things wi' ya and Storm?"

"Bout that," he said going into his pocket and pulling out a little box "What do ya think?"

Rogue prised open the little box to reveal a ring. It had a thin gold band and in the middle there was a deep blue stone surrounded by four little white ones. "Oh mah gohd Dad it's beautiful, she'll love it. Ya really gonna ask her?"

"Yeah I am. When the adoption is final and everything I will" he said taking the box from Rogue's gloved hands and putting it back into his pocket.

"When the adoption's fihnal?! That could take months stupid. No Ah want ya to ask her now" she said pulling away from her father and poking him in the chest.

"Deal but we won't get married till after the adoption is final" he agreed with a smirk.

"Does that make her mah mom now or what?" Rogue asked when they had started walking again.

"Do ya want her ta be? Would ya mind that?" he asked when they were in the lift heading down to the Danger Room.

"She makes ya happy raght?" he nodded "Then Ah wouldn't mihnd, she already treats meh lihke her daughter anyway, has ever since Ah got here. We'll just mahke it official lihke were doin wit' meh and ya."

"Thanks baby. For a goth girl your pretty nice."

"Well for a man your pretty hairy. What's with the mutan chops?" she laughed and ran down the corridor to the Danger Room for a quick work out.

"Hey they look good!" he laughed as he ran after her.

The next day was a Saturday and Remy went to see a friend at the brotherhood house. They were sat on the grass when he took a cigarette out his pocket and pushed it between his lips. "Little help?"

A boy with flame red hair who was cradling a ball of flames like it was a pet shook his head. He shot the little flame at the end of the cigarette and then went back to playing with it. "Ya got a death wish or something? Ya 18 and smoking" he said in an aussie accent.

Remy took a big drag and laid on the floor next to his friend. "Johnny boy tings' are different in N'Awlins ya drinkin at 14 an' smokin' by 16 'spec'lly when ye famille is mine."

"What'eva mate. So wha' brings ya to the Brother'ood 'ouse."

"It's de' femme, she 'ates me. Can't say I blame 'er" Gambit said taking another drag of his cigarette and sitting up so he faced his aussie friend.

"Ahh the Shelia. I can't 'elp ya mate. She is yours. If ya like her it will work out." Pyro said looking at his friend sympathetically.

"I tink I love 'er John. Je ne peux pas arrêter de lui penser (I can't stop to think) she dominates ma every thought." Gambit moaned back taking another drag of his cigarette then throwing it to the floor but charging it so it incinerated completely on it's descent.

"I know ya do mate, I know ya do. Shouldn't ya be getting' back to the institute 'fore they send out a search party?"

Just then Gambit's phone rang, playing 'We Are Scientists – Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt' Remy flipped it open and spoke into it, "Bonjour?"

"Gambit, like where are you? DR session in 10 minutes and your not here" came the voice of Kitty Pride on the other end.

"Desolé chaton. Remy t'ought that only fo' de X-kids. Be right dere" he said jumping up from the ground, waving at Pyro and hopping onto his motorbike. "See ye in a few."

"Ass, he has been here one day and he keeps calling me 'Chaton' whatever that like means" Kitty said when she was sure she had hung up. She turned to the Professer with whom she was walking with and said "Have you seen Rogue yet professer? I bet she isn't happy about the new recruit."

"I'm still here so we can guess I havn't seen her yet" he said with a chuckle.

"She must not have seen him yet then. You know it's your head on the block when she does, and I don't blame her after what he did to her" Kitty said disapprovingly, Rogue was her best friend and she hated Gambit for using her like that.

"I have a session with her later today. I suspect her control will not be at it's best but she needs challenges so we can see how well she can concentrate on controlling her powers during difficult times" he said rubbing his forhead.

"Like oh my god, that's why you bought him here, isn't it? To challenge her, to see if she can handle the emotional stress and still control her powers." Kitty said phasing right through the kitchen door and opening it for the professor.

"Yes Kitty, that is why I bought him here. Rogue is doing well in the fact that she is controlling them even if it is only 5 minutes. I rang young Mr LeBeau to ask for his services and he agreed. I think the boy has feelings for Rogue or he feels bad for what he did" he professor said sitting at his place at the table and accepting a cup of coffee from Shadowcat.

"There are other ways you could have done it Prof" the valley girl said walking from the room leaving the telepath on his own.

"Right!" Logan shouted above the babble coming from the X Kids. "Ice Man, Cannonball, Magma, Jubilee and Domino your Rogue's team or the green team, she is your leader and any questions will be directed at her and you will listen to everything she says got that?!" They all nodded.

"Wolfsbane, Multiple, Bezerker and Mirage you are my team and the blue team." Storm said with a motherly smile walking into the room with her cape billowing behind her.

"Last but not least Sunspot, Havok, Boom Boom, X-23 and Magik you're my team and the red team" Wolverine said and everyone groaned except X-23 who just nodded and rolled her eyes at the others.

_Logan, Gambit has just arrived and I want him to take part in your session _came the professor's voice in Wolverine's head.

_But professor I've just divided them into teams. What am I supposed to do with him? _Logan shot back crossly.

_Logan I know that Storm's team is a member short. That wouldn't be fair on her team_. The professor said.

Logan growled at the professor and went on with his lesson.

"Desolé I'm late Monsieur Logan." Gambit said striding in putting cards in his pocket and twisting his bo staff.

"Get in line Gambit, your on Storm's team" he nodded for him to go stand in line with the other people of the blue team. The girls all just stared, enchanted by the handsome theif to get their attention Logan shouted, "When you are in my DR Sessions you will be in these teams and you will be battling against each other so, you have to forget your friendships when you're in here. In every session your team leader will be rating your performances, so think about strategy, do not try and just jump in to win.

You will be doing a series of challenges and if your tem wins a challenge you get 5 points, 3 for coming second and 1 for losing. Today's challenge: team work. One of your team members will be blind folded; another will have to guide that person through a maze while the other three defend both blind folded and guider from surprise attacks. Get to it. The simulation starts in 5."

"Okay, what ya'll think ya should do?" Rouge asked looking at everyone of her Green Team.

"Well, because of my aim skills I should be a defender. Amara you should be blindfolded because the course looks a little windy and your smaller, Sam you should guide her, Jubes, Bobby you should be with me. Everyone agree because we have about two minutes left to decide what to do" Domino said looking from one team mate to another with hopeful eyes.

"OK, let's do this" Iceman shouted.

"Ah'm reahl proud o' Domino, she really stepped up. Took control o' the situation" Rouge was telling Storm as they walked out of the Danger Room. The Green Team had won the first challenge, Blue Team second and The Red Team last.

"Yes, I saw how hard she worked when I was creating the fog. Gambit needs to learn a lot though; he was the oldest there and was the worst at team work. He was always trying to act alone, wouldn't let anyone in to help, even when one of the simulation sentinels had him pinned" Storm said disapprovingly.

"Cherie, can I talk t' ya fo' a minute, it's 'bout de session" came a voice from behind them when they got out of the lift and walked into the front entrance.

"I'll see you later Rogue, your coming to dinner with me and Log-, I mean your father. Sorry I forgot, it's all so new. Be ready at seven OK?" Storm said rubbing Rogue's covered arm and walking away.

Rogue started to walk out the front door and into the gardens, "Ah thought ya wanted ta tahlk ta meh?" she said turning round and looking at the Cajun theif.

She continued to walk out and Gambit finally caught on and followed behind. He found her sitting on a swing that was under a huge oak and went to sit on the one next to her. "Swings? Really? Ya don' seem de type Cherie."

"How do ya'll know what tahype Ah am? It's peaceful, that's all. So what did ya wanna know 'bout the DR session?" Rogue asked swinging backwards.

"Oh, why de I have ta do dem? I'm much older than dem bratty x-enfants (kids). I know how t' fight, I'm not stupid Cherie" Remy said also kicking his legs back to swing.

She laughed a little despite herself at his pouty face. "Could o fooled meh. Ya have ta do this cos ya don't know the way we faght. The X-Men way is teahm work, not lohne work. By the way ya were fighting t'day ya need a lot o' work."

"Ye bin watchin' me Cherie. I'm flattered" he said with a cocky smirk.

{_Dieu, je suis un âne, parfois ne sont pas I} _(God, I'm an ass sometimes aren't I), Rouge heard her mini-Remy say in her head.

_{Yeah, ya are Swamp rat. The bars a pohwer proof, so no point in trhyin} _Rouge said back to him, her mini-Remy had his head against the bars of his pen, trying to charge them to get out.

_{Y' kno' y' love it Cherie and power proof?} _ He said throwing his hands into the air.

_{So ya'll don' get ouht and run rioht. T' keep meh sahne.} _

"Cherie? Rouge? Rouge?!" Gambit said shaking the untouchable girls covered arm.

"W-what? Huh?" Rouge said coming out of her reverie and jerking her arm away from the Cajun's touch. "Don't touch meh. Ah'm unsafe" she said darkly.

"Desolè. I kno' y' don' like me but y' could listenin'. What was dat? Y' wen' all starry eyed and shit?" he said looking at her with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Sorrah Gambit" she said shaking her head trying to clear it. "There are people in mah head, they tahlk ta meh. People Ah know." Seeing the confused and worried look in his eyes she tried realised she sounded crazy so explained futher. "Everytihme Ah absorb someone they are created in mah head. Lihke a mini version o' them. Ah have learnt t' be able ta cahll on their powers anytime Ah wan't now.

They all tahlk t' meh, we have conversations." _Why the hell am Ah tellin him this? No one knows this, only the professer, Kitty and Wanda. _She thought but then realised she wanted to tell him, she had no idea why but she felt comfortable to tell him.

"Dat's gotta drive y' insane. How do y' stay sane all de time?" he asked starting to swing once more.

"Oh, they are all in cages or pens. They are only let ouht when Ah cahll on their powher. They sometimes get ouht if Ah lose concentaration, but only one or two. Ah can't imagine what it would be lahke if they all got out" she laughed nervously.

He copied her nervous laugh then fell silent. He took a deep breath and

said "'Bout when I 'napped y'. I'm truley sorry Cherie, I know y' needed me

wit apo-"

"Don', Ah don' wanna hear it. Ah don' wanna hear excuses. Ah don' want ta

tahlk about it, 'specially not wit' ya. Why d'ya have ta' do that? Spoil

everythang?" she said getting up and starting to walk away form him.

"Cherie" he said reaching out, grabbing her arm and spinning her round to

face him.

"Get of o' meh!" she said twisting out of his hold. "Ya'll have no right, ya'll

were the one who left meh, alone and scarred, not the otha way round

Gambit" she said storming off towards the mansion doors.

Gambit slumped back down to the floor, "Stupid, stupid Remy."

"So all you have to do is sign here, here and here." Logan said pointing to the

crossed bits on the pages. He looked at his soon to be daughter and smiled.

"Ah can't believe it's fihnal!" Rouge said signing in all the right places. They were at the dinner table in the new Italian restaurant that had just opened up in the middle of Bayville. They had had an amazing meal and were just looking over the adoption papers that the professor had had drawn up.

"Not yet" Ororo said taking the pen from where Rogue had layed it on the table and sining where she had to "Now it is" she said hugging Rogue while Logan got the check.

"Are you OK Stripes?" he said when he looked back to see Rogue looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine just happy" she said choking back tears.

"Ohhh, it's OK you can cry, we are leaving now anyway, there are too many mutant haters staring at us" he said getting up and taking Ororo's hand and heading for the door.

When they were in the car Rogue let a couple of tears roll down her cheek but quickly wiped them away so no one saw. _Your the Rogue, _she told herself, _your not supposed to cry, it shows weakness remember._

"You don't mind calling us Mom and Dad do you?" Ororo said turning in the front passenger seat to look at Rogue.

"No, Ah don't it's just if Ah remember so Ah could be cahllin' ya'll anythang. Well Ah'll otha cahll you Logan and Ororo or Mom and Dad, be prepared" she laughed through the silent tears that she was still trying to stop.

"That's fine. I'm just thrilled to have a child, I could never have any of my own you see" Ororo admitted and Logan reached over and took her hand, kissing it and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Oh, Ah didn't know, Ah'm glad that Ah could be that child. Mom" Rogue smiled.

"It's OK. I'm glad I'm your Mom too."

The car then fell silent and Ororo turned back to sit the right way in her seat. Logan cleared his throat, grabbing Rogue's attention, he looked at her in the mirror and gave her a meaning full look. She knew what that look meant. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

_{Professer, could Ah borrow your power please_?} she said mentally unlocking Xavier's cage and letting him wheel out.

_{Of course Rogue, go ahead}_ he said with a smile.

_{Kit}_

Katherine Pryde looked around the room seeing no one, "Hello?" she asked no one.

_{In ya head Kit, it's Rogue. Ah'm using the Prof's powers_} Rogue said impatiently.

_{Oh sorry. Like what's the matter?}_ Kitty said to her best friend.

_{Will ya just get everyone to gather in the front of the institute please?}_

_{Yeah sure, like what's going on?}_

_{Not enough tihme, ya'll see. Be there in 2 minutes.}_

_{OK}_

Back in the car Rogue looked at her father and nodded, he just smiled in return.

Two minutes later and they were pulling up in front of the institute.

"What? Why is everyone stood outside? Something must have happened" Ororo said hardly waiting for the car to stop before she jumped out of the car. "Professer, whats going on, what's the matter?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he said with a look of fake concern in his eyes.

Logan came up behind the white haired woman and grabbed her hand. "I have wanted to ask you this for so long, I love you so much, will you do me the honor and become my wife?" he said bending down on one knee and taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Really? Oh my God! Of course I will. Yes. Yes, yes, yes" she said throwing herself into his arms.

Rogue just smiled at them, at how happy they were but a tear rolled down her cheek but this time not through happiness.

After hours of celebration and congratulations Rogue hugged both her parents and went off to her room to go to bed.

When she got there she headed straight for the bathroom and took off all her make-up. When it was all off she took a long look at herself in the mirror and couldn't stand the sight. She marched back into her room and headed straight for the balcony. She got out there and began to cry, tears flooing her eyes and brimming over their rims. Suddenly she felt to strong hands on her covered arms.

"Rouge Cherie, what's the matter?" she heard a voice say and her instinct was to pull away and push him off the balcony.

She gave in to her instinct and started to pull away when he wrapped his arms round her and she let her emotions get the better of her and she crumbled to the floor with her back to the railings.

He went down with her and she rested her head against his chest, soaking his t-shirt in tears. At this moment she didn't care if he laughed at her afterwards, she was upset and needed to be close to someone, to him for some reason unknown to her.

After about an hour of Rogue crying and Remy cooing at her in French she finally stopped crying. She looked up from his chest and looked up at his face, only to see him looking back at her with a strange look in his eyes that she couldn't identify. Then she asked the question that had been on her lips since their argument this afternoon.

"What do you want from me Remy?"

A/N: Thank you for your comments about chapter one of my story they were great. I hope you like the second instalment. Please read and review (well you will have read it if you are reading this lol) but anyway review please, its a great motivation.

F.A.R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything belongs to Marvel.**

_Thoughts_

_{Rogue's psyches talking to her and her talking back}_

_Professer Xavier talking to people and them talking back through his power_

(Translation)

Chapter Three: Dere be someone else.

"Wan' from ya? What ya mean Chere?" he asked confused.

She pulled away from him and stood up. Turning to look at the night sky, "If ya'll just doin' this cos' ya feehl bahd fo' kidnappin' meh then just don't. Okahy?"

He took a step and stood next to her and leaned on the balcony. "Do what?"

"**This**. Ah can't touch 'nyohne so fo' the love a gawd don't do this ta meh." She said moving away from him and going into her room.

"Chere, Remy jus' wan' ta 'elp ya. 'E wants ta talk 'bout everything 'bout Apo…"

"Ah said don't Gambit. Ah don't want ta tahlk 'bout it with ya'll!" she stopped and turned round when she heard a knock at the door.

"Stripes? You in there?" she heard Logan from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, one minute, Ah… Ah'm not dressed" she shouted before turning back to Remy.

"Just go, okahy. Ah can't be bothered ta get into trouble, not t'naght" She said before she shut the French doors in his face.

The Cajun charmer pulled out his bo staff and hopped onto a nearby tree, which helped him to the ground. He went to the garage and got out his bike and left the mansion.

He rode into town and to a pub that he had been to with John when they were both part of the acolytes. He parked out side and went into get a drink. He went and sat in the beer garden at the back of the pub which was being inhabited by two bald men, one drinking a pint and the other with his head resting on the table.

_Oh, the blissfulness of being drunk,_ Gambit thought to himself.

He sat down, put his pint next to him on the table and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He slipped it between his lips and teased the flame from the lighter. When it finally lit he took a long drag and then marvelled in its taste. He tipped his head back and swallowed some of the smoke while blowing rings into the night with the rest.

After he finished his cigarette he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a familiar number. He held it to his ear and heard the dialling tone. After a couple of seconds a voice he knew well awnsered.

"Ello?"

"Pere? It's Remy. T'ings aren't goin' so well wit' de femme. Que dois-je faire? (What do I do?) "

"Rogue? Hey Rogue wait up."

Rogue spun round to see Chris stood in front of her. She pulled out one of the earphones and looked at him, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"So about Friday, I'm really sorry for being an ass. I just, well I like you and I was worried about you that's all. Sorry again" he said and seeing the blank look on her face started to walk away.

"No, Chris waiht, it's fahne, Ah'm fahne. Ah'm sorrah too sugah Ah was just a little shook up that's all. Truce?" she said catching up with him and walking towards an empty bench.

"Truce" he laughed. "So what is the deal with you and Remy? How do you know each other?"

"Ah wanna tell ya Ah do Chris but Ah can't."

"I know he's a mutant. The principle told me, he knows I'm OK with mutants."

"Oh, well…it's a long story" Rogue said watching the other teenagers walking towards the front doors because the bell had rang. Chris got up and looked down at her.

"Do you want to go in?" seeing the scared look in her eyes he sat back down. "You know in the first day of band you asked if I was worried that you were gonna zap me. What happens if you do 'zap' someone? What's your power?" he tried to hold her gloved hand but she pulled it out of his reach.

"Well… umm… when Ah touch people something happens ta them. Ah 'absorb' them. If Ah touch them, Ah know their thoughts, their memories, hopes, dreams, Ah absorb their physical abilities and in the cahse o' mutants, Ah absorb their pohwas."

"That's why you don't like being in crowds isn't it? Why you won't let me do this?" he said slipping his hand into hers, she tried to pull away but he grabbed her wrist. "You can't hurt me if there is something blocking our skin contact, right?" she nodded "Then this is fine. I'm fine with it if you are?"

She looked at him in utter confusion, _he lahkes meh, and you kind of lahke him right?_

_{Like go for it Rogue. This is special, finding someone who accepts you for you.} _she heard her mini-Kitty say and she smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Chris said breaking her reverie.

She smiled up at him and nodded. She got up from the bench and started to walk inside, with Chris right beside her. When she saw that the halls were still full of people she froze.

"Come on, I won't let them near you OK?" Chris whispered in her ear as he gingerly slipped an arm round her waist pulling her inside.

***************************************************************

"Wanda? Wanda! Come on I know I'm fast and all but classes are starting soon and we're gonna be late" Pietro whined through his twin sister's bedroom door.

The door opened and out came a half dressed Aussie. "G'day mate, the shelia ain't feelin' too perky so she ain't going in ta school. I'm gonna stay 'n look afta 'er."

"Wha- What are you doing in there with my sister? Is she alright? Whats the matter with her?" Pietro moaned getting more and more wound up.

St. John shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "We've bin through this mate. I love y' sister so we kinda share a room now. She has a little headache that's all. Nothing aspirin can't fix."

"Fine whatever but I'm not covering for you about why your not there if anyone asks."

***************************************************************

He saw her sat alone at a table under a tree at lunch, she had one ear phone in and had a book out in front of her.

_You have been watching for about 10 minutes now and I'm getting hungry. Just go and talk to her already, remember what Pere said._

He took a deep breath and started to walk over to her. He got there at the same time as someone else did.

"Hey Remy, you wanna eat lunch with us?" Chris said putting down a tray filled with food.

"OK th-…" his words chocked in his mouth when he saw Chris snake his arm around **his** Chere's covered waist.

It was then that he noticed Rogue hadn't taken her eyes away from the table, not to look at him or at Chris.

"'R' you two…?" he asked putting his years of bluffing practice to work and trying to look like he didn't want to charge Chris's head right here right now.

It was now that Rogue decided to let everyone know she was home. "No" she said and her head sprung up at the same time that Chris said yes.

They then looked at each other, Chris shook his head at her and Rogue's eyes once again fell to her hands that were in her lap.

"Yes, we are" Chris said looking up at Remy and smiling.

"Well, den Remy leave y' 'lone. Not' in' worse den a t'ird wheel" he said catching Rogue's eye and then looking away and walking off.

Chris shouted when Remy started to walk away, "I'll see you next period OK?"

"Is this all for us?" she said finally looking up at her…boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course. You are you know?" he said suddenly and seriously.

"Are what?" she said more then a little confused and picking up some pizza off their tray of food.

"My girlfriend" he answered and bent his head down, bringing his lips inches from hers.

She jerked her head back from his and slid out of his grip, "No, Ah maght hurt ya" she said truthfully.

"So, I wanna kiss you" he said closing in on her again until she got up, well away from him.

"Chris, Ah said no!" she shouted and walked away from him.

_{Like God, Mr Pushy or what?} came the voice of one of her best friends from inside her head._

_{Yeah Rogue, I wouldn't stand for that. You have been going out with the guy what, 2 weeks and he is already being real pushy, he knows your power and he should know your limits.} came the voice of her other best friend._

_{Just wait till I meet that kid} she heard the voice of her new father, a growl and then the sckint of adamantiem claws._

_{Will ya'll jus' shut up. Gawd, Ah can't even here mahself think} Rogue said shaking her head to try and clear it. Clear the voices from her head._

She walked aimlessly round the school campus trying to think what to do about Chris. _Break up with him and save his health and my sanity or try again with him; make sure he actually does know my boundaries._

She saw Chris coming the other way, obviously looking for her but she still hadn't figured out what she wanted to do so she quickly called forth Kurt's power and 'bampfed' out of there. She would deal with him later.

***************************************************************

The fog fell around her, making it impossible to see. She tried to strain her eyes to see but realised it was useless. She heard the scratching of claws against metal, closed her eyes and tried to follow her ears to the sound. She was then picked up by her throat and she opened her eyes, focusing on her attacker.

"Scream for me" Sabertooth growled bringing her face closer to his and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I scream for no-one" she chocked out and raised her eyes to the sky.

As her eyes went completely white, the fog cleared and a roll of thunder sounded across the sky. A bolt of lightning then wiped from the sky, hitting him square in the chest and throwing him across the deserted field.

"Simulation stopped prematurely. Please re-set to re-start" Storm heard the Danger Room computer say as the field and night sky disappeared only to be replaced by a silver room. Storm looked up to the control room to see who had stopped her work out session.

"Can Ah tahlk to ya please? It's important" she heard Rogue say who then 'bampfed' into the room with her.

"Of course honey, what's the matter?" Ororo said looking at her daughter and heading out of the room with her to the elevator.

"It's Chris, mah boyfriend, he trihed ta kiss meh today and Ah tohld him no and he still trihed. Ah ended up getting all mahd at him and Ah have no ideha what ta do" she said pulling her sleeves over her gloved hands out of habit.

Storm took a minute to mull over the information she had just received. She knew this day was coming, Rogue was 18 years old and still hadn't had a boyfriend since before her powers had manifested so the conversation was bound to happen.

"Well what are your instincts telling you to do?" the weather witch said coming out of the elevator and heading towards the kitchen with her daughter.

"Well mah instincts are tellhin' meh ta run but another part of meh is sayin' stahy and help him understand mah limits but Ah jus' don't know which one ta listen ta" Rogue said slumming into a chair at the table.

"Which one are you swaying to? Which voice is louder?" she asked placing a cup of coffee in front of the confused girl.

"The... well... Ah think the other part of meh. Ah lahke him but Ah don't want mah first boyfriend since mah manifestation ta be a jerk, ya know. What do ya think? Should Ah give him 'nother chance?"

"Well I think that this boy obviously likes you for you and I think that if it feels right then it probably is. Just be careful, OK?" Ororo said giving her daughter's arm a squeeze before getting up and rinsing her mug in the sink.

"Thanks... mom" Rogue said smiling and Storm felt her heart expand in her chest as she smiled back and then left the room.

***************************************************************

"Lex, I think I've messed up, real bad."

"What the hell have you done this time? Why can you do nothing right Chris?" he heard from the other end of the phone.

"Yes I can actually, I know a bit more about her. I just tried to kiss her and it didn't work, we ended up falling out. I feel bad. I think I should say sorry."

"You like her don't you?"

"No but if this is going to work I need to keep her sweet."

"Yeah, I should think so. Do what you have to, to keep her on side OK? Play the happy boyfriend. I've got to go, dinners ready."

"OK, I will. Love you Lex."

"Love you too."

***************************************************************

"Come on guys, how are ya gonna do this? Everyone has ta be over" Rogue shouted at her green team from the sky. It was another session with the X Kids and her team were struggling. They had come to the coast from the mansion for this particular session, "They need real life hun" Logan had said.

The task was two cliff edges with a raging rocky sea underneath, and everyone had to get across on their own devices. Cannonball, Ice man and Magik had already got across. Bobby had made an ice bridge, Sam had zoomed his way across and Illyana had summoned a portal to get across. Domino and Magma were left and they had no idea how to get across.

"I'm near water, my powers don't work that well when I am Rogue" Amara shouted up at her flying mentor.

"But they still work raght Magma. All ya need is concentration Okahy. Concentrate on the earth. Picture how y'd get across and the earth will follow" Rogue said landing on the cliff Magma and Domino were stood on.

"While ya'll are doing that, Domino how are ya gettin' on?"

"Well I'm seeing if I can use my gun to fire the rope with the hook that you gave us to get across" she said not looking up from her gun.

"How is that goin'?"

All of a sudden she got up and pulled the trigger of the gun. The hook shot across the cliffs and hooked to the other side. Domino pulled on it twice and shimmied across to the other side successfully.

"I'd say well" she laughed and got a high five off of Magik and a wink off of Cannonball which she blushed at.

"Magma, now ya'll. Ya'll can do this Ah now ya cahn" Rogue said standing beside the 14 year old X-Kid.

"I can't. It's hard. My powers aren't there yet" she moaned back.

"Ya cahn. No tahlking, close ya eyes and picture it. OK?"

"But..."

"No tahlking."

Five minutes later the ground started to shake and Rogue looked to Magma to see her completely red and raised in the air. A part of the cliff broke away from the rest and hovered in front of Magma. She stepped on to it and it carried her across the gauge. When she got to the other side she stepped off and immediately fell to the floor, transforming to her usual self.

"Amara!" Rogue shouted as she flew across to the collapsed girl.

"I'm- I'm OK. I can't believe I did that. Did you see?" she practically bounced to her feet.

"Yeah, Ah did, well done Amara. Ya'll can all go back to the blackbird and get ready to leave, Ah'm real proud of ya'll" Rogue hugged Amara and sent her team off.

Rogue flew back into the sky to get to Storm who was flying above her team. "How are they doing Mom?"

"Fine, Wolfsbane, Berzerker and Multiple are across it's just Gambit and Mirage left" she said folding her arms but her eyes stayed white as she kept the wind up to stir the sea.

"What a suprihse. Swamp Rat" Rogue scoffed.

"Rogue, give him a chance, I think he has genuinely changed. I think he is sorry for what he did."

"Yeah OK then."

"Rogue..."

"Storm!"

Storm and Rogue looked to the source of the distressed voice and saw Mirage looking up at them and pointing down at the sea. When they looked down they saw a Gambit laid awkwardly on a bit of jutted out rock from the cliff.

"Ah'll get 'im" Rogue said already flying down to the immobile Cajun.

She swooped down and picked him up gently under his head and knees, and starting to pull him up to the cliff top. When she got there she laid him down and he wasn't responding so she checked his pulse which was beating.

_Thank Gawd, just unconscious_ she thought to herself as she cradled his head in her lap.

"Stripes, he OK?" Logan asked coming beside her and bending down.

"Yeah, jus' cuts and bruises. He must of fahllen in his attempt to get across and hit his head on the rocks. We need to get him back to Dr McCoy. Now" she said lifting him and flying back to the blackbird.

"OK. Pack up kids and back to the blackbird, we need to get back to the mansion" Logan shouted and started to herd the X kids back into the jet.

***************************************************************

"How is he doctah McCoy?" Rogue said knocking on the Med Bay door and opening it a crack. It had been two days since the cliff adventure and no one had been able to see the Cajun because Dr McCoy had been to busy working on his leg.

"Come in dear, he is stable" the big blue man said shuffling around checking the unconscious Cajun's machines.

"What's the matta with him then?" she asked sitting in the chair next to Remy's cot.

"When he fell he must have hit some of the rocks because the worst of the damage is two broken ribs and a broken leg, apart from that he has a couple of cuts and bruises."

"Is he gonna be okahy? When will he wake up?"" she asked looking at the tranquil features of the annoying man she thought she hated.

"He'll be fine. A couple of days down in here and a couple of months of healing and he should be fine. He will wake up any moment so feel free to stay as long as you want. I have to go and talk to the professor about your next session. I will see you later." Beast said squeezing Rogue's covered shoulder and leaving the room.

"Okahy, Ah'll see ya later then" she said leaning back in her chair.

After a couple of minutes of just sitting and listening to the beeping of monitors and counting how many tubes the usually cocky Cajun had on him, something grazed the back of Rogue's covered hand.

"Gambit?" she said looking up at his face to see any signs of life.

She saw his eyes flicker and then his lips part and "Remy" slip out from between them in a husky voice.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"Remy, please call me Remy. Gambit be ma work name" he said with a small smile of his face.

"Oh, okahy Remy. So how are ya feelin'?" she asked sitting back and her seat and getting comfortable.

" Well, like I fell of o' cliff Cherie. Ma chest is killin' 'n am guessin' ma leg be broken" he said clearing his throat then wincing afterwards.

"Ya guessin' right, ya leg is broken and ya have two broken ribs."

"Y' de only one who come see me Cherie, why is dat?" he asked innocently.

"Well, Ah came an' got ya from ya fahll so Ah thought Ah'd come check if ya were okahy" she said truthfully.

"Oh, so how t'ings be going wit' y 'n' Chris?"

"Well, Ah don't see how it's 'ny o' ya business but not so great if ya must know" she said uncomfortably.

_Why the hell are ya tellin him this?_

"Why? What be goin' on? He hasn't hurt y' has 'e" Gambit said trying to sit up but being pushed back down by Rogue.

"He tryed ta kiss meh thats all" she said and when she noticed the furious look in his eye she quickly added "It's nothing Ah can't handle. So anywahy, Ah know Ah won't let ya tahlk 'bout it but now Ah wanna know. Why did ya come back?"

"Fo' y Cherie" he said with a cocky smile on his face "The Prof rang me 'n' asked if I would help y' wit' y' control 'n' so here I am."

Rogue was taken aback by this statement. _What? Why would he do that?_

"Why would ya do that?"

"It was da least I could do fo' y' Cherie" _And I love y'._

"But why ya fo' mah controhl. Why not Lohgin, he heals faster?" she asked truly confused now.

"'E mus' kno' y' 'ate m' cherie."

"Ah don't hate ya Swamp Rat, well noht entirely" she laughed.

"Remy be under dat impression" he said looking deeply into her eyes and slipping his hand into her gloved one, which he was happy she didn't try and pull away from.

"Ah think ya fahllin' of a cliff is payment fo what ya did. If it makes ya feel betta, Ah forgive ya" she said squeezing his hand.

"Y have kno' idea how much better cherie" he sighed "Can Remy tell y' somet'ing?"

"Anything."

"Well, ever since 'e meet ya 'e been-..."

Just then Rogue's phone rang cutting his sentence off. She looked at the caller ID and got up, slipping her hand out from the injured Cajun's.

"Chris?" he asked feeling a bit defeated.

"Yeah, he's ouht-side, says he's sorrah and wahnts ta tahlk ta meh. Ah gotta go, Ah'll come back down lattah okahy" she said walking to the door and heading out to the elevator.

"Je t'aime (I love you)" he whispered to the empty room.

He heard running footsteps coming back down the corridor and a moment later Rogue burst through the door again. She came up to his bed and wrapped her arms round him and whispered in his ear "Truce" before pulling back, smiling and leaving the room once more.

He smiled to himself, at least they were friends now but he was in the way, Chris was in the way. He was keeping him from his cherie.

He grabbed his phone from the side table (after a huge dose of pain from the movement and a string of French profanities) and dialled his best friends number.

"'Ello mate, how's it goin'?" he heard St. John say from the other end of the phone.

"'M in de hospital" he said simply.

"Really, bloddy 'ell mate, 'ow 'avn't they thrown y' out fo' bein' a mutie?"

"'M in de mansion med bay, broke ma leg 'n' duex (two) ribs homme (man)"

"'Ow de 'ell you done that?"

"Fell of a cliff" he laughed.

"Bloody twat. So what ya ringin' me fo?"

"De femme (girl). We be amis (friends) now."

"Y don' sound 'appy 'bout that. Thought that was what ya wanted mate. That's good news." The pyromaniac laughed down the phone.

"Dat's what Remy should be feelin' but dere be someone else."

***************************************************************

A/N: Hello all my readers. Sorry you have had to wait so long for this but internet problems have been apparent in my life. :L. I hope you like the next instalment. If there is anything you don't like please tell me, or if there is anything you want in it tell me that too. Please read and review. That would be great it really helps me right the next chapters. Bye.

F.A.R

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything belongs to Marvel.**

_Thoughts_

_{Rogue's psyches talking to her and her talking back}_

_Professer Xavier talking to people and them talking back through his power_

(Translation)

Chapter 4: Everything had changed between them.

"Stripes, Stripes! Are you ready? We're gonna be late!"

"Ah'm comin', Ah'm comin'" Rogue answered running down the stairs. "Have ya'll seen mah shoes?"

"Which ones dear?" Ororo said from next to Logan.

"The purple heels?" she answered.

"Library."

When Rogue came back from the library, shoes now on her feet, she stopped dead.

"What's the matta' kiddo?" Logan asked rubbing her covered arm.

"What if they don't lahke us cos we're mutants? What if we get a bahd review?"

Ororo and Logan walked on each side of their daughter as they walked out of the mansion, to the Professer who was waiting in the car. All adoptions had to be reviewed after 6 months, and the day had come for theirs, anything could happen at reviews, the adoption could be revoked if a problem was found and Rouge was shit-scared of this happening.

"Everything is going to be fine. The judge would be mad if he found a problem. He would be blind if he couldn't see how much being in our family had helped you" Logan said getting into the front of the car.

Once they were in the car Rogue closed her eyes and tried to visualize the outcome she wanted. Hopefully the power of wishful thinking would work in this situation.

_Rogue, you__r practically radiating worry. Please try and calm down, everything is going to be perfectly fine. _Rogue heard the Professor's voice in her head and opened her eyes to look at him. He then stretched his hand out and she tentatively put her gloved hand in it.

_Thanks Prof. But Ah cahn't be so shure that everything is going t' be fahne when it maght not. We're mutants and not everyone is __as pro as we would lahke t' think. _she thought back.

He smiled at her, squeezed her hand and then released it. Shutting his own eyes. The power of wishful thinking probably.

A couple of minutes later and the car came to a halt. Rogue looked around her in surprise, she hadn't known that the hour it took to get here had already passed. Though it looked like she was there in the car she was really a million miles away, talking to Remy, listening to his muted reassurances in her mind. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach.

_What was that?_she thought. _Nothing_, she decided, that feeling was nothing… she hoped.

She hadn't realised she hadn't moved until Ororo opened her car door and was looking at her with worried, motherly eyes.

"Ah'm fahne" she reassured. Who she was reassuring though was a mystery.

When she reached the bottom of the steps something happened in Rogue. She forgot how to use her feet. One foot up, then the other. She managed to make it up the front steps to city hall, her body then seemed to go into autopilot, carrying her of its own accord.

"Howlett" she heard Logan say to the receptionist.

"Oh yes, would you like to take a seat? Judge Black will be with you in a moment" the plump red-headed woman from behind the counter said with a sweet smile.

_A non-hater__, Rogue_ thought optimistically, _or she does not know what we are, _she continued.

Rogue couldn't breath. She kept fidgeting. Scratching her hands. Playing with her hair. Just for something to do. To pass the time. Which was harder said then done. She kept looking at the clock to find that only a minute had passed.

After what seemed a life time, a short man with a grey ill-fitting suit came out from the doors in the far end of the hall.

"Judge Black will see you now" he announced and then waddled back into the room.

Logan was the first to stand. He took one deep breath and took Ororo's hand in his. He smiled at her and they head off towards the court room.

Xavier came up next to Rouge in his wheel chair and slid something into her gloved hand. She squeezed it and it made a strange rustling sound.

She uncurled her hand to show a piece of paper. She unfolded it and written in neat script it said:

Rogue

I know your are worried about today, sorry I couldn't be there to see you off, John needed my help with something. If you need me, ring me and I'll be there quicker than you can say Swamp Rat. Everything will be fine. I promise. See you when you get back , Miss Howlett.

Love,

Votre Roi De Coeur.

Remy? He hadn't forgotten. Rogue had spent all of last night on 'Facebook Chat' with him talking about how important today was. She had been so annoyed when he hadn't gotten up this morning to come and wish her Good Luck.

No, he hadn't forgotten. He had just had to leave to see Pyro at the last minute. She read over the words again, absorbing them. He really did care for her, and she was glad, she needed a good friend right now. Everyone seemed to be too busy to help her right now. Kitty was too wrapped up in Lance, Kurt with Amanda, Wanda with her brother and her weird obsession with Pyro. Everyone had forgotten.

She was brought out of her reverie by Xavier's voice. "It was on my desk this morning. I didn't read it as it was addressed to you. He cares about you, you know. That's a special thing Rogue… a true friend like Remy. Keep him close."

She smiled weakly at him. "Thanks Prof."

Only a minute had passed during their exchange and then they both quickly followed on behind Logan and Ororo into the court room.

The Court room was more overwhelming than Rogue would have thought. It would be pretty weak against John, she found her self thinking. Nearly everything was made of wood. The pews, the stand and the Judge's podium.

As her eyes scanned over everything, taking it all in, she saw a man with a white wig sit in the chair. Judge Black.

Rogue, Logan and Ororo went to sit in front of Judge Black while Professer X waited behind the gate.

"The adoption of 18 year old Rogue" the judge announced when he sat down, he added under his breath as if in disapproval "no last name". He continued on, rattling off information about Logan and Ororo while he flicked through a file, he then got to a disturbing part and seemed to falter "Mutants" he said with an unsure tone.

He cleared his throat and ushered for them to sit down. "Its your review day then is it? Your paper work seems to all be in order but there are just a few questions I would like to ask of you if that is OK?"

Logan just nodded. Rogue could feel her heart beating at a million miles an hour. It felt like it was going to rip right out of her chest. She hated having nerves.

Black continued, "Where did you meet Rogue, Mr Howlett?" he said, his voice a bit to sweet for Rogue's liking.

"Mr Xavier and I are old friends. He runs an institute for mutants as you well know and it was there I met Rogue." Logan said, all the confidence in the world seeming to be in his voice.

"Hmmm. Mrs Monroe, same question"

"I also met Rogue at Mr Xavier's institute, I am a mentor for the children there. I help them with the development and control of their powers." Ororo said but it wasn't as convincing as Logan's words.

"Miss Rogue" Black said turning his eyes on her. Oh No, she thought to herself, we're doomed. She could feel the negative energy rolling off of him in waves. This adoption was not going to be easy. "How long have you known Mr Howlett and Miss Monroe?"

"Um, Ah'm noht shure. About three years Ah think" Rogue answered in a weak voice. Her knees were shaking like crazy.

"You think?" Black questioned.

"Ah was on mah owhn fo' a while" she said seeming confused at his scepticism.

"On your own?" he said with mock horror. "Where were you then Mr Logan?"

"Rogue had some issues she needed to take care of. She left the institute for a while but came back after a few months" Logan stated.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was at the institute, she needed her own space, I didn't interfere."

Black seemed to have a lift in his spirits, like he had found something he could latch onto, which might be a problem.

"I can not condone an adoption where a parent does not always look out for their ward. It does not matter what space she needed, she was on her own, that is all that matters" he said with a slight smile on his face.

"YOU ARE CLINGING ON TO NOTHING! I don't know what your problem is bub, but I know that my fiancée and I do a great job with Rogue. If you had any sense at all you would allow this to go ahead" Logan screamed, standing up so fast his chair was knocked over and his claws unsheathed themselves.

"Do we have anger management problems Mr Howlett. I'm not sure I'm prepared to put a child into a home with someone who is so emotionally instable" Black's smug smile seemed to grow even wider.

"Excuse meh?" Rogue said, feebly putting her hand in the air "Can Ah use the bathroom please?"

Black looked at her as if she was incompetent but nodded.

Rogue got up and ran as fast as she could out of the court room. The red-haired receptionist smiled worryingly at her as she streaked past her desk.

"Remy? Ah need ya'll. Ah think weh losing," she said when she had gotten up the Cajun's number.

She heard footsteps running across gravel and the start of an engine.

"'m on my way, Cher."

Rogue sighed in relief.

"Where will ya be? 'm nearly here." Remy continued.

"Ladies Room" she replied timidly, she prodded the loud speaker on the phone and put it down next to her. She looked into the mirror and stared at the stranger looking curiously back. She decided that cold water may help and knocked on the tap.

She looked up slowly, grabbing paper towels and wiping her face free of water. She gasped, whipping of her glove and spun round ready to attack when she saw a figure reflected in the glass.

"Whoa, Cheri. It only Remy."

Remy waited with baited breath as his Cher slowly lowered her hand and when it was firmly by her side, he took two long strides and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"We're losin' Rem" he heard a faint voice whimper into his shoulder.

Remy sighed, resting his cheek into the mass of auburn hair that cascaded from Rogue's scalp. He badly wanted to keep his promise from the note, he wanted to march into that court room and demand that Rogue be given a family that she desperately needed.

Rogue heard Remy sigh, it was the sound of pure sadness, she felt pressure on her head as he rested his cheek there. She had no idea why he was the first she called, he just seemed to fit into this situation. Who else could she have called?

"Chris"

"Pardon Cher?" Remy said pulling back a little from Rogue so she could see her face.

Rogue ripped herself from the Cajun's arms, "Ah shouldn't have cahled you" she stated.

"'N why would dat be Cheri?" Remy asked, more than a little confusion resting in his features.

"Ah have Chris, he's mah boyfriend and yet Ah cahl you." Rogue said, talking more to herself then the Cajun Charmer stood across from her.

"So? We be friends Rogue right? 'N an'way 'e wouldn't understand like I do"

Rouge thought hard to herself, yeah she could have called Chris but if she really thought about it, did she really want to; if she had she would have called him instead of the Cajun that stood before her. It was Remy that she was up all night talking to, not Chris, it was Remy that understood her more than anyone as he had been unable to control his powers when he was younger just like she couldn't now, he knew what it was like not to be able to touch anyone (although he had more than made up for that in recent years with his countless conquests of women)

Remy stared at his belle-eyed girl, he loved that little crease that appeared between her eyes when she was deep in thought, he always wanted to smooth it out, smooth away her troubles, he could think of no greater pleasure than to take away her problems and leave her completely happy.

She sneaked a look at him, he was staring at her, she looked right up at him, into his red eyes that reminded her of the devil, she remembered seeing them as she disappeared into the blackness that followed after she had defeated Apocalypse.

Remy lifted his hand into the space between them.

Rouge looked at her un-gloved hand and did the same, she place it a couple of millimetres from Remy's, and she knew.

And he knew.

That now, everything had changed between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything belongs to Marvel.**

_Thoughts_

_{Rogue's psyches talking to her and her talking back}_

_Professer Xavier talking to people and them talking back through his power_

(Translation)

Chapter 5: Approved

You know those mornings where you don't know what's real and what's imagination. One of those mornings where you can't tell if the events of the night before in fact happened or if you simply dreamt them.

Well, Rogue was having one of those mornings.

After waking up ridiculously early she laid in bed, waiting to hear sounds of movement from outside the door. For 2 hours she'd laid there, staring at the ceiling until she heard the thumping of feet up and down the corridor and Kitty shouting at Kurt to give her earrings back.

Rogue knew it was time to get dressed then, walking to her bathroom and doing her makeup expertly as always. Foundation, black eyeliner across the eyelid and flicked out and mascara. Getting dressed into some black skinny jeans, a baggy blue knit jumper, some blue Vans and her signature black gloves, she thought about the day before.

Remy…

The stuff with him she didn't really want to distinguish.

She looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her hair cascaded down past her shoulders and rested just under her chest, it had grown loads and looked really thick and curly. She grabbed a hair bobble, flung her head forward and bunched all the hair into a high bun, pulling her white stripes out and a few other pieces to make it look messy.

She sighed and headed out of the room and down to breakfast.

Kitty caught her half way down the corridor, "ROGUE!" she screamed and came hurtling towards the southern belle.

"Kit! Slow do-" but she couldn't finish as the wind was knocked out of her due to the mass that had just banged into her.

"Like sorry Rogue, but like I'm just so excited! You like have a family! Like that's amazing! How're you feeling?" Shadowcat shouted, bouncing up and down.

So the adoption had gone through then. She couldn't remember for the life of her how they had done that but it'd happened. Obviously.

"Kit, how d'ya know 'bout what happened at the adoption?" she said, walking down the corridor with Shadowcat bouncing next to her.

"Like Gambit told us! It was real amazing what he did, like I didn't know he could be a nice person. Like, he is normally such an ass!" she chirrped.

They had reached the bottom of the grand staircase when she saw him, saw him standing there, the long, lean legs, covered in black jeans, this muscular torso in a maroon jumper and his gentle hands covered with gloves. That was new. She couldn't look into his face for fear that those red eyes would never set her free again. When she looked into them she knew that her gravitational pull would change, she knew that she would have to have him, she knew that she would never be able to love again. What if he left her again? What if he ran? She would be broken again, like last time.

"Ah have a session" she blurted before running towards the elevator to go to the Danger Room.

She fell into one of the shower cubicles in the locker rooms, drawing her legs tightly to her chest and holding onto them for dear life. Like a safety ring in a rapid sea. She needed to be pulled to shore.

{_What be d' matta, Cher? Why y' no talk to Remy?} _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed, forcing her fists against her temples.

FLASHBACK:

[ "Rogue, honey? You have to come back in there the judge wanst to sp- Oh... Remy... You realise that this is the female bathroom right?" Storm poked her head round the door of the bathroom to see Remy and Rogue in a fierce embrace and shuffled inside.

"Ah, Remy real sorry Storm, de femme need ma help" he said jumping back from Rogue, momentarily losing his cool before regaining it instantly and plastering his cocky smile on his face.

Storm began to back out of the bathroom, "Come on" she said in a low, almost inaudible voice which Rogue knew was directed at her.

"Rem, Ah gotta go" she said before he grabbed her wrist and began to walk out of the bathroom with her, she didn't know what he was doing only that she felt safe with that hand round her wrist, like a beacon of hope, the rock she knew she needed. When she saw them walking over to the courtroom doors she began to back away, "Rem, ya'll cahn't go in there, it's a prihvate courtroom"

Remy just ignored her, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say to this judge that would not let his love have a family. To this bastard that was denying her what she needed more than anything.

The judge sat there, looking very impatient and with a smile that said he knew exactly what verdict he was going to give and that that was a no, denied with no appeal.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, can I say something" The judge looked up, completely blasé and waved his hand at Remy, to say 'well nothing you can say will change my mind so whatever'

"I have never met another human being who was kinder that Miss Rogue over there, she takes into consideration everyone else before she even begins to think of herself. I have known her for a couple of months now and I wronged her in the worst way but she has not held it against me, she sees the best in people and she will never give up on someone because she has that affect on people. I have never seen three people that more deserve eachother than these three people right here. Mutants or not everyone deserves a family, they deserve to come home at night and see the faces of the people that they love and know that they will always be their's. Mutants are human too, with human needs and human affections. Rogue may have been troubled in her past but these two people have transformed her into this beautiful, intelligent and caring person that she is today, they have nutured her in so many ways that even they can not know themselves. Rogue has blossomed because of Logan and Ororo and for you to deny them their daughter is a disgrace and I can assure you that if you deny this adoption then you will not hear the end from me, I will always be there, fighting for them and so will they. Do you want to be plastered as a mutant hater, a racist?"

Dead silence. It rung in everyone's ears. Rogue stood there staring at Remy in astonishment, he had really done that. For her, for her family. She would never be able to thank him enough, she would always owe them for this. For the first time she fully understood how she felt for him and how he felt for her. She finally had forgiven him, truly.

She looked back at Judge Black who was looking enraged as he quickly scribbled something in their file and then stamped the front, throwing it down to a ready Remy who caught in easily in his hands.

Ororo and Logan came over, their hands intertwined with each others and Rogue between them, their hands on each of her shoulders. She felt a squeeze on the shoulder that Logan was holding and her kissed the back of her head. She saw a smile spread across Remy's face as he turned the file to face them, and there in big, red, block print was the word they had all been waiting and hoping for.

APPROVED.

**A/N: I can't believe I haven't written in this long, I am sorry to anyone who reads this, I truly am. It's not up to scratch I know but I'm realising my love for writing again. Please read and comment, it means the world to me. Stay classy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything belongs to Marvel.**

_Thoughts_

_{Rogue's psyches talking to her and her talking back}_

_Professer Xavier talking to people and them talking back through his power_

(Translation)

**Chapter 6: But Mr Kelly...**

"Rogue? Hey, baby, you in there?"

Rogue shook her head and looked up into the bright mid day sun only to see it being blocked by Chris's form. She smiled up at him and he took the spare seat next to her on the picnic bench.

"How did the adoption review go?" he said, sliding closer to her covered body and sliding his hand onto her knee.

"Oh mah gawd! We got approved! Ah got ma family fo' good now. The judge was really harsh, he was tryna f'h'ind loop holes in everythang that Ah said! Chris it was touch and go for a second, I nearly had a break down but then Ah challed Remy and he was there and he was so supportive and he really helped me..." She said, breaking off from her excited spout of information when she saw the look on Chris's face.

Chris took his hand from her knew and moved away from her "What do you mean Remy was really supportive there? Why was he there? Why wasn't I? I'm your boyfriend, Rogue! You called HIM instead of ME? What is with that?!" She looked into his eyes to see them alight with anger. His voice was raising into a furious shout and people were starting to stare.

Shit. She had messed up real good now.

{_If you know whats good for you bub, you'll back off of my daughter. Rogue walk away from this asshole now!} _came the stern voice of her father from in her head.

She rested her gloved hand on his forearm, trying to appease her boyfriend's rage "Ah'm sorrah chris, Ah didn't think ya would... Ah just didn't think. Please, don't be angry with meh"

He pulled his arm away from her touch. "Ever since he got here you have been acting weird, I know there is something going on between you two, there always has been. I am your BOYFRIEND, I should be the one with you..." he trailed off as he saw a cajun figure coming towards them through the crowd that had gathered around them in loose groups.

Remy looked straight into Rogue's eyes "Y' ok cher? Remy heard a commotion?" He was then suddenly pushed in the back and turned to face a furious looking Chris.

"Why don't you just fuck off, freak? This has nothing to do with you, this is between me and MY GIRLFRIEND and you'll do well to remember that she is" he said getting closer in Gambit's face who was trying with all his restraint not to take out his cards and charge them in this dickhead's face.

"Ah'm not leavin' till de femme tells me t'" he said looking at Rogue.

"Keep out of it, swamp rat. You've caused enough trouble for one day" she said, looking at Chris who nodded in reassurance, pushing just Remy to put his arm round her covered waist and lead her away from the Cajun thief.

"il ya quelque chose ne va pas sur ce gars. putain con" (there is something not right about that guy. Fucking idiot)

"I've got her right where you want her, Lex. She has turned against the person she loves the most for me. I know what I'm doing" Chris laughed as he wrapped Lexy into his arms, kissing her deeply.

She giggled against his lips and then pushed him away so they continued to walk through the parking lot of the town mall.

"What time did he says he was getting here? It's freezing!" she spat as she huddled closer into Chris.

Suddenly, a tall figure in a long black coat came from the shadows of a parked car. "Good evening Lexy, Chris, thank you for coming to meet me"

"Save it Kelly, just tell us what we are doing next" Chris said harshly, taking his arm from Lexy and folding them firmly across his chest, puffing it out at the same time.

Edward Kelly then looked upon the two teenagers with a bitter look. "I need you to go to Xavier's mansion, the school for GIFTED" he said it with the quotation marks "youngsters. I want all their information, I want everything, I want to expose just how dangerous some of the powers these kids have are. But the girl, the Rogue, I want her for last. I'm going to make her hold on to someone for so long that she takes everything for them. Then EVERYONE will see the death she brings, how dangerous she is" he said, a sadistic smile creeping onto his lips.

Lexy took a step back from her old principle, "but that will kill someone. I didn't sign up for that! I thought we were just exposing them for the dirty mutants that they are?! You said nothing about killing anyone!"

"There is a price that has to be paid, a sacrifice has to be made for the greater good"

"But Mr Kelly..."

**A/N: Hello followers, again I start with an apology for my absence from writing this. I hope you have all not given up on my story because I love it so much. As always, read, review, suggest. Stay classy.**


End file.
